Saya's Twin sister
by XxTentenxX179
Summary: What happens when Saya's twin sister Kiki is just like her and they have to defeat Diva and her twin. HXS,KaiXKiki, KaiXMao? story better then Summary R&R. NEW CHAPTERS ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

_**Saya's Twin sister**_

"_**Kiki" came a voice I turned to see my sister Saya smiling and walking towards me. I closed my locker and turned facing her smiling back,**_

"_**Man I am so glad school is over with I mean it is so tiring don't you think Saya?" her brown eyes was looking out the front doors of the school at the bright blue sky. Saya was the same height as me with a short hair cut her diagonal bangs hanging across her face.**_

"_**I don't know I mean I guess so it does take forever but it's good that we are learning right?" her quiet voice rang out in the now half empty halls.**_

"_**Girl what is wrong with you?" I asked placing my hand to her forehead and laughing, I had long knee length hair and brown eyes we both had a slim figure with a slim waist line and nice size thighs. We smiled at each other and talked in low voices until we reached the front doors and pushed them open. We stepped outside and the bright sunlight hit our pale skin we continued walking at the same pace in our school uniforms.**_

"_**What are you doing today Kiki?" asked Saya not blinking her eyes and looking ahead of her. I looked over at her but didn't respond right away.**_

"_**I don't know I think I'm going to go to the mall tonight with some girls, you want to come?" I glanced over at her and she avoided my eyes I knew she didn't like hanging with the girl I knew she always thought they were to good for her and that they fit in perfectly with me because she swore up and down that I was the better twin.**_

"_**No thanks I'm doing something with Riku and Dad tonight the only ones that won't be home is you and Kai." That caught my attention I stopped walking and looked at her.  
"Kai, where is he going?" I asked a stupid question and I will receive a stupid answer I already knew he was going out with Mao.**_

"_**He's going out with Mao to the movies tonight." I rolled my eyes and started walking again. We turned the corner and walked down the straight we spotted a group of people standing around a boy about our age with black hair pulled into a ponytail, with blue eyes and one hand bandaged up he was playing the violin. Saya and I both stopped and listened the song he was playing sounded all to familiar. A flashback to sometime popped into my head of Saya running ahead of me in an old fashioned pink gown she had long hair and a red choker with a red dress. I was running after her laughing we stopped at a door and pushed the key into the hole we turned it and the door creaked open. The flashback ended with Saya and I both screaming no when we recognized we were back on the strip and everyone was staring at us including the boy that was playing the song was staring at us. Saya blushed a little looking away but I stared back and opened my mouth,**_

"_**What you act like someone can't scream no on the top of their lungs for no reason carry on with what you were doing and stop staring." I said angrily. They turned around facing the boy again but he was gone they all looked around for him even Saya and I but he was nowhere in sight."Come on Saya let's hurry before dad throws another hissy fit about his little princess being late for supper." I said nudging her in the side and laughing.**_

_**"Kiki that's not funny not one bit I'm not his little princess." she said chasing after me I laughed and ran all the way down the street I turned the corner and stopped laughing I seen Mao hanging all over Kai with his buddy's around. Saya caught up to me and stopped she grabbed my wrist, "Come on Kiki it's not worth it if Kai likes her is it?"**_

_**"I'm not going to do anything to her Saya let go of me I can walk myself thank you very much." I snapped at her with out meaning to. I snatched my hand out of her grasp and walked pass her I stopped in front of them and smiled at Kai hugging him. "Hey Kai, I did what you told me to and it worked great thanks again." Mao looked at him confused but Kai smiled.**_

_**"No problem Kiki anytime." His dark eyes held mine and they seemed to smile because Mao was getting annoyed with our little secret, His light orange-brown hair waved in the small breeze then it was over as one of his buddy's grabbed me around the waist he lifted me up off my feet pretending to kidnap me.**_

_**"Hey Kai can I date your sister?" he asked only half joking, Kai gave him a stern look.**_

_**"No now put her down before I break your nose." They guy holding me pouted and placed me down I was still laughing I hugged Kai kissing his cheek then turning my head quickly hitting him softly in the face with my hair.**_

_**"You think your funny huh?" he asked I looked back smiling and stuck my tongue out nodding.**_

_**"Hi Mao how are you today?" Askd Saya , everything grew quiet as I waited for the reaction.**_

_**"I'm fine saya, Kai are we goiung to the movies tonight or what?" she asked directing her look to kai and pouting.**_

_**"Mao shut up will ya, I already told you the answer to that stop buggin gmy will ya." he said slightly annoyed. Saya walked pass them smiling and hugging Kai she reached me and we finished walking up the stairs together. We walked into the house closing the door behind us Riku was sitting at the table he turned and he smiled jumping from the chair,**_

_**"SAYA!" he threw his arms around her hugging her burying his face into her stomach, I walked pass the cozy picture and climber the steps two at a time to my room I walked in and slammed the door shut locking it. I walked to the closet and pulled it open I sighed and scanned the closet I smiled and grabbed an outfit that I made for myself. I pulled on the short short jean skirt where there was a hole torn into it at the hip I pulled on a black half shirt that also had a tear in the side. I pulled on black sneakers and pulled my hair up into a ponytail I put in black skull earing's and pulled on black beads, I grabbed my half hoodie and pulled it on I smiled at my refelction I lotioned my legs with my favorite gleam lotion and grabbed my Bad Ass perfume and sprayed myself. I grabbed my cell phone and walked from the room I was halfway out the door when Saya caught my arm I looked at her.**_

_**"Becareful Kiki, you can't win them all" she said staring my directly in the eye, I smiled and looked back at her.**_

_**"I don't know what your talking about Saya dear i'm going to the mall remember?" I tugged free and walked down the stairs Kai and his friends were still there but Mao was at the store I stopped in front of them purposely bending over fixing my shoe laces revealing the shorts I had under the skirt.**_

_**"HEY!" I glanced up to see Kai glaring at his friends they all looked away, then he turned to me. "Where are you going?"**_

_**"I'm going to the mall i'm meeting some friends there why?" he said nothing but I knew he was only asking to make sure I wouldn't be in any danger or anything like that.**_

_**"Be home early you understand me?" He said looking away from me as Mao walked back up.**_

_**"Kai, your not my father don't start bossing me around okay?"**_

_**"No but your my sister and I want you home early."**_

_**"Kai your not her real brother, Heck you could even date her if you wanted to but I don't see why you would I mean after all you have me, and I'm the best you'll ever have." She smiled kissing him lightly on the lips but he turned away from her.**_

_**"Believe me Mao dear i'm sure he can do better I know for a fact that a dog is better then you for him but I'm sure it would be bad to put a well bread dog against you so maybe one of those raggedy ally type dogs will do better." I smiled and turned walking away.**_

_**"Kiki you-"**_

_**"Shut it Mao and let's go" cried Kai, They climbed on his motorcycle and he pulled on his helmet he handed the other one to her and she pulled it on sliding her hands around his waist and holding on. They pulled off and drove pass me I walkede towards the mall like I said I was going to do and when I knew that no one was around took a left down the alley way I knocked on a metal door and it opened I stepped inside the darkened room and followed the cheer of people I stepped out and into a ring where there was a girl waiting for someone to fight I smiled.**_

_**"I bet you I can beat you, you don't belong here girly" She said out of the side of her mouth to me I smiled and stared at her tilting my head a little.**_

_**"Wanna bet?" I took off my hoodie and handed it to the guy who hade opened the door.**_

_**"Go easy on her will ya Kiki I can't keep sending the best fightersw to the Hospital." he said in a deep voice, I looked at him and shrugged.**_

_**"Now Jack if I go easy on her then will they take me serious?" I asked he thought about it then shook his head as if saying there goes another good fighter. I cracked my knuckles, neck and popped my back arching it revealing my flat full of abs stomach.**_

_**"Alright on my mark" said Jack standing in the middle of me and the girl she had short red hair and light green eyes I smiled noting that she had a busted lip from a previous fight. I slid my left leg back a little and stared at her smiling standing in a stance of my own. "BEGAN!" cried Jack and he backed away quickly she charged at me with her fist held up she swung and I slid my leg farther ducking under her blow I came up with a uppercut to the jaw. It knocked her off her feet she hit the floor hard the crowd went wild screaming in the excitement. I smiled and looked at her my hands hanging at her side, She stood up massaging her jaw.**_

_**"Lucky shot that's all." she mumbled, glaring at me.**_

_**"Here I'll make a bet double or nothing, I'll fight you with one hand tied behind my back" She grinned at me.**_

_**"You think you'er that good? Well alright then bring it on." She said, Jack walked over and tied my left hand behind my back I smiled and waited she ran at me and swung I used my right hand and did a side cartwheel out of the way.(Kai's POV) I walked in listening to the cheers and knew someone was having a good fight I took a seat in the crowd and looked to see who it was but couldn't so I decided to get a better look I walked down to stand next to thr first row and spotted Kiki. "KIKI" I screamed a guy sitting next me smiled a little and started chanting her name followed by everyone else. I watched as the my sister's oppenent ran at her and kicked but kiki backflipped using one hand and landed she crouched down and kicked the girls legs from under her the girl hit the floor. Kiki jumped up and spun coming down knee first into the girl's chest the girl cried out in pain as my sister rolled off of her and kicked her in the throat kiki slammed her right hand into the girl's face and the girl was out like a light. Kiki stood in the center holding up her right hand as Jack untied her other hand I couldn't believe my eyes of my step sister standing there in a place like this when she specifically told everyone she was going to the mall. I grew angry at the fact that the guys was talking about her body so I grabbed the nearest guy who was talking about her body and what he could do with it and slammed my fist in his face.**_

_**(Kiki's POV) I turned when I heard commotion behind me I spotted a guy getting hit in the face repeadtedly I tried to see who it was that was hitting him but I couldn't there was too many people swinging. I turned to Jack and he shrugged then everyone froze as we heard cop sirens coming towards the building.**_

_**"SHIT CLEAR OUT" screamed Jack, everyone ran towards the exit but Jack and I jack handed me the money I won and I ran towards the back exit I reached the tall gate and climbed to the top I heard the cops bash down the door in the place and calling to spread out and search the ally's I swung my legs over the gate and landed with a loud thud I ran out of the ally and looked for away to go then Kai was there.**_

_**"GET ON" he cried over the sirens handing me the helmet I took it and pulled it on I climbed on and wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned against his back he pulled back on the accelerator and took off down the street doing a wheely. I held on tightly as my ponytail was waving beihnd me from under the helmet we didn't stop until we were a good 4 blocks away he pulled into a deserted ally and turned the engine off. I climbed off of the motorcycle and tugged off the helmet he climbed off after me taking his off.**_

_**"Kai what were you doing around on that street I thought you were with Mao at the movies I was taking a walk before going to the ma-"**_

_**"Knock it off Kiki" he threw the helmet to the ground and grabbed my shoulder's pinning them to the break wall.**_

_**"Uh, Kai" I said shocked at how angry he was.**_

_**"I know where you were I seen you fighting the girl, how long have you been going there?" he asked his eyes flashing with rage.**_

_**"I-I don't know for a while now"**_

_**"How did you find it?"**_

_**"I had followed you one night, and you went there and I staid to watch the match, it looked fun so I wanted to try." He looked at me.**_

_**"So that's where you got the bruises from then? the one's on your leg and you told everyone it was from the track meet?" I nodded looking at him, "Kiki I don't want you to go there again"**_

_**"Why not you do?"**_

_**"That's different"**_

_**"WHY KAI? WHY IS IT DIFFERENT? BECAUSE I'M A GIRL?" I screamed at him.**_

_**"YES" he screamed back, "I DON'T CARE IF I GET HURT BUT YOU CAN'T IT WOULDN'T LOOK GOOD" he bellowed at me.**_

_**"Well that's to bad I'm going to keep doing it Kai and you can't stop me" I snapped I turned and dashes off I jumped a fence and landed in a squatting position a guy came out and grabbed me putting a blade to my neck.**_

_**"Give me your money" he rasped in my ear.**_

_**"Let her go" growled Kai he had followed me.**_

_**"Leave me alone Kai I can handle this on my own"**_

_**"Naicuronaisa" he said I looked at him and smiled nodding but slammed my elbow in the guys side he cried out shocked I brought my fist back slamming it in the guys face breaking his nose and then grabbed his wrist spinning it and breaking it. He dropped the knife and held his wrist I spun and kicked him in the face he fell to the ground and wasn't getting back up Kai walked over and grabbed me by the wrist.**_

_**"Come on let's get out of here" I looked at him and nodded letting him lead me back to his Suzki Jixer1500.**_

_**"Kai can you bring me to the mall please?" I asked he nodded and we pulled off speeding through traffic to the mall I walked in the mall and he left I went into several stores and still couldn't find anything good I wanted to spend my 2,000 dollars on. I finally decided on getting my belly pierced I was walking home when I remembered I left my algebra book in my locker and I needed it, I called Saya and asked if she had hers but she said no and that she was coming to the school to get it I told her I'd meet her there.**_

_**(Saya's POV) I ran out of the house wearing blue faded jeans and a white t-shirt I just made it down the stairs when Kai pulled up he looked at me.**_

_**"Where do you think your going?" He looked at his watch then back at me waiting for an answer.  
"Kiki is meeting me at the school we forgot our books in our lockers and need it for our homework" I explained looking at Kai he smiled and geustered with head for me to get on I nodded and climbed on the bike holding on tightly as he pulled away from the curb and drove me to school. As we turned the last corner we spotted Kiki leaning against the gate we came to a stop and she looked up from her phone she smiled and stepped closer to us I looked at her questionaly and she pointed at her stomach. Kai and I both jumped off the bike to see the shining belly ring better, Kiki asked us what she thought and I couldn't say anything but,**_

_**"I think I might get one now that I see how yours looks" We both laughed as Kai still was stunned into silence.**_

_**"Okay do I have to find out anything else about you kiki?" He stared at her waiting for her reply.**_

_**"Yeah tons of stuff, uh I slept with 3 men at once, I like to kiss girls on the lips, and oh yeah Saya and I are lesbian twins" Kiki and I busted out laughing as Kai pretended to drop to his knees and thank god then he stood up.**_

_**"Let's have a 3 some it's been one of my dreams to do it with twin lesbians at the same time" He joked I nudged him in the side and laughed.**_

_**"Come on Kiki let's go get our stuff" She nodded and we all walked to the gate I pulled on it but it was locked.**_

_**"How bout we come back tomorrow" suggested Kai.**_

_**"Are you nuts? Me in a school on Friday? Kai your not human" joked Kiki she saw a low ledge on the wall and backed up she ran and jumped she caught the side of the ledge and swung her legs over it landing on the other side.**_

_**(Normal POV) I walked to the gate and pulled it open letting Saya in Kai decided to wait for us by the bike saya and I walked to the front doors as we walked we were talking about what had happened to me. We both stopped frozen in our tracks when we had a feeling we were being watched we spun around and Saya screamed there was a tall red creature with sharp claws, and teeth with red glowing eyes. Saya ran towards the school I kicked at the creature then ran with her we got to the door and started banging on it there was a guy sitting down in a room close by watching television.**_

_**"HELP, HELP US" screamed Saya I kept banging but looked back at the approaching creature, I turned around banging harder the guy got to the door and opened it we burst inside pushing him aside breathing heavily.**_

_**"What's wrong with you two?" asked the man,**_

_**"T-There was some sort of creature out there after us" explained Saya I didn't say anything just stared at the floor trying to make sense of why the creature looked familiar to me. The man had a flash light he clicked it on walking outside searching the area he turned around and laughed,**_

_**"There's nothing out here"**_

_**"This isn't a joke" I snapped at him knowing he didn't believe us. "Something was there I know it we wouldn't make this sort of stuff up haven't you heard about those gruesome killings running around happening?"**_

_**"Yeah whatever it was probably a dog" he flashed the light up into his face, "Ooh i'm going to get you" he started laughing.**_

_**"Tsk, Jerk" I mumbled just then a red clawed arm shot down and into the guys back Saya screamed and I gasped the man screamed as he was lifted up towards the roof we watched as his feet kicked and squirmed trying to break free then there was a last scream. The flash light dropped and his body was still, Saya screamed to me as I stared at the headless body that fell to the ground The creature jumped off the roof and landed it looked towards u I ran forward and slammed the glass door shut locking it. I ran pass Saya grabbing her hand and tugging her down the hall.**_

_**"Come on we have to hide" I cried our foot steps echoed down the eery dark, empty halls we reached the stairs when we heard the crash of glass and knew he busted through the doors."Hurry up Saya we have to go we can't stay here" We ran up the stairs taking them 2 at a time and not looking back scared if we did it would be there ready to rip our heads off of our bodies. We reached the second landing and ran dopwn the hall to a science calss we ran in and slammed the door shut we ducked down our chests heaving heavily from running all the way. We grew silent as we heard the screeching noise of the creatures claws going across the lockers coming closer I placed my finger to my lips and Saya nodded silently. We heard the creature pass we released the held breath and stood up we walked to the door and creaked it open I glanced out and the halls were clear I closed the door again and walked to Saya,**_

_**"Okay he isn't in sight but we know he's around here so we will wait a few more seconds the dash out the door to the elevator and take it down then out side through the gate and to kai where we can call the cops." Saya nodded her head in silence we stood up and headed to the door but there was a crash of glass as the creature smashed through the window landing in front of the door blocking it and growling at us. Saya and I backed up to the cupboards and stared at the creature in horror it snapped it's ugly jaw at us and lunged at us I pushed Saya out of it's way and ran but slipped and fell on the glass sliding.**_

_**"KIKI" I heard Saya scream, I looked up to see her next to the window and blocked for the creature was there on her it raised it's clawed hand. I jumped up and climbed on the table I ran across it hopping to the second one.**_

_**"Hey Ugly" I called the creature turned to me I jumped and spun kicking it in the head it hit the floor,"Saya run" Saya ran towards the door but the creature beat her to it we looked at each other the creature swung and she closed her eyes there was a**_ _Clink __**and when we looked the boy that was playing the song was there he had blocked the creatures attack with the case.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1: Intro

_**CHAPTER 2:**__** The boy's name we couldn't remember**_

_**Saya and I both looked at him shocked that he had appeared at of nowhere and amazed that he was that strong to block the creatures attack.**_

"_**W-who are you?" stammered Saya staring at the boy he swung his case and the creature flew back. He grabbed the white bandage on his left hand with his teeth and tore it letting it fall to the floor his hand was like the creatures red with sharp claws. He turned to Saya and I holding up the hand Saya backed up quickly.**_

"_**Saya, it's time for you to fight" He said in his smooth voice Saya looked at him with confusion in her eyes.**_

"_**Fight…what are you talking about?" she asked looking at his light blue eyes. He held up a sword in a black sheath and handed it to her but she backed up from it shaking her head. "I don't know how to use that"**_

"_**Yes you do, it's your sword Saya take it and fight only you and Kiki can kill these creatures" he said in a smooth tone.**_

"_**How can **__**WE**__** possibly kill those things?" I asked stubbornly as the creature climbed to its feet. "And how do you know our names?" I snapped looking from him to the creature and back again. He slowly turned to saya and me.**_

_**"I am Haji Saya's loyal Chevalier I follow her wishes and protect her I will follow her forever." he said directing his attention to Saya.**_

_**"Chevalier...what the hell is a Chevalier?" I asked "And why only Saya's?"**_

_**"Because Saya is the one that made me her Chevalier and you kill the creature with your blood" He looked at us unblinking, "Saya" He sliced his hand with a small dagger and blood started to flow from it he held it out to Saya and she cringed away from it.**_

_**"Give me that sword" I said reaching for it he pulled it out of my reach.**_

_**"No this is Saya's sword...this is your sword" He handed me a different sword I took hold of it and stared at it the creature jumped up and I ran at it I swung the blade dropping the sheath but nothing happened he hit me and I flung hitting the window and shattering the glass.**_

_**"KIKI" Screamed Saya she ran towards me but Haji grabbed her arm.**_

_**"No Saya, you must fight to save her." She looked at him and shook her head no rapidly.**_

_**"I won't do it I won't drink blood GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed she pulled free of his grasp and ran towards the door he lifted his hand to his lips and let the blood slide into his mouth the creature lunged at Saya and Haji threw daggers hitting the creature the creature stopped and pulled them out. Haji landed on Saya bringing her down to the ground and kissed her on the lips transferring the blood holding her arms above her head Kai burst through the door holding the flashlight he pointed it down at Saya and Haji.**_

_**"SAYA" he screamed, the creature released a screech and Kai looked at it he dropped the flashlight and backed up to the wall. Saya stood up staring straight ahead not blinking, "Saya, Saya snap out of it" hollered Kai.**_

_**"Haji Sword" She said thrusting her hand out for it Haji placed the blade in her hand she remained in the same spot her eyes beginning to turn red. The creature lunged at Kai,**_

_**"KAI!" I screamed I ran and kicked off the ground I did a flip and landed in front of Kai holding of the demon's claw with my sword it had a small dip at the beginning of the blade near the handle.**_

_**"Kiki" he said my eyes were glowing pink I looked back at him, **_

_**"GO" I snapped he didn't move though the creature slammed it's claw into my stomach and I flew across the room it leaped at me and Saya was there she blocked the creature and kicked it sending it flying I stood up her eyes glowing red and mine glowing Pink we both placed our thumbs to the uneven edge of the blade near the handle and made a quick movement cutting our thumbs on it. Our blood snaked it's way down through a built in crack down to the tip of the blade blood dripped from our tips hitting the ground at the same time we kicked off the ground and lunged ourselves at the creature we both sliced the creature. We turned around to look at Haji the creature didn't move then it was crumbling the blood from the creature falling on us Saya and I walked to Haji Kai was still there he ran over to us quickly.**_

_**"Saya, Kiki" He said I looked at Kai and recognized his face at once, Saya looked at him but didn't say anything.**_

_**"Kai..."I said then I was dropping.  
"Kiki" Cried Kai he caught me in his arms my long hair falling delicately over my face and the sword still clutched in my now limp hand. Saya walked towards Haji with the sword and seen her reflection in the cabinet window she gasped having a flashback of herself with long hair and blood all over her face like she had now she screamed and dropped but Haji managed to catch her.**_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 1: Intro

_**CHAPTER 3:**__** The Awful Truth!!**_

_**(Saya's POV) **_

_**I heard bird's singing and low voices I was almost positive I heard a machine running close by too I slowly opened my eyes but the sun was too bright so I shut them again. When I opened them again I noticed that I was in a white hospital gown in the hospital I looked around confused to why I would be in the hospital then the nightmares from the other night at the school returned to me and I started screaming. A nurse came rushing in and placed a hand on my shoulder to soothe me but I pushed her back then I felt a hard swift slap across my face I turned my head with the force of the blow.**_

_**"Shut up are you trying to wake everyone up? we're in the hospital" I recognized the sharp agitated voice I turned to see Kiki she was in a hospital gown as well and looking aggravated at me I lifted my hand to my face there was now a red mark from where she had slapped me.**_

_**"Kiki...I thought...I thought" I stammered trying to find the correct words, she nodded her head as to say I know then I remembered the little twin connection we had together and I smiled a little. "How long have you been awake?" I pushed the covers back the nurse I had pushed early had walked off glaring at me.**_

_**"I don't know a few days maybe 2"**_

_**"Then how come I woke up later then you?"**_

_**"I dunno" Responded Kiki, "Dad, Riku, Kai, and that boy...Haji came in here going crazy over you."**_

_**"No they were going crazy about us they care about you Kiki I know they do." I insisted.  
"No saya...your not getting what I'm telling you Besides Kai everyone else only came to see me once, Kai came and visited me like a normal person would do a normal family member, Every one else stopped by once and for the rest of the time they were all surrounding you."**_

_**"Kiki I..."**_

_**(Kiki POV) **_

_**I turned to my twin I knew what she was thinking by the look on her face,**_

_**"Saya it's okay I'm use to it, it doesn't bother me anymore...Hey George...I mean dad" I said spotting Kai's father striding in with a huge smile on his face.**_

_**"SAYA!" he said happily hugging her I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window, then he was there hugging me just as tight as he hugged Saya I was shocked into silence.**_

_**"Dad I've missed you, how's Riku and Kai?" asked Saya rapidly itching to know how her family was doing since she was in the hospital.**_

_**"We're all fine it was you and Kiki we were worried about nearly gave this old man a heart attack when Kai called me and told me what had happened." He said looking from me to saya and back.**_

_**"You old? hahahahaha your funny dad" I said he looked at me and smiled, just then a doctor walked holding a clipboard and looked at us.**_

_**"I'm glad you are finally awake Saya now I won't have to put a restraining order on your father." She joked she had blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin, her hair pulled into a ponytail and she had on glasses.**_

_**"Come on now Julia you can't blame me can you? I was worried sick about them." He said giving her a rather weird puppy eyed dog look.**_

_**"No I guess not, George David is outside in the hall he wants a word with you and you two ladies can get dressed and your free to go." she said giving us a small nod of the head and retreating from the room.**_

_**"Alright you heard her get dressed and wait for me I'll be back then we can go home together alright?" he said standing up and walking to the door. We remained silent when he left we pulled off our gowns and tossed them on the bed then pulled on our outfits surprised that nothing was wrong with them. Saya and I both stood in front of the mirror and looked in it fixing our hair a flashback to our faces covered in blood and saya dropped to her knees I stood there looking at her.**_

_**"S-saya get up its okay it...it was nothing, a trick of the mind is all." I said trying to convince her while I was thinking of how juvenile it sounded after about 15 minutes of waiting for George he didn't come.**_

_**"Maybe we should go look for him, he could of gotten lost." suggested Saya, I shrugged and we walked out of the room we heard low voices arguing around the corner and walked to it we eased around the corner and seen dad. With his short gray ponytail and beard arguing with a man with blonde hair blue eyes and wearing a black suit with a red tie,**_

_**"You can't just take them David they're my daughters, MY DAUGHTER'S" he yelled in a whisper.**_

_**"Look George you knew when I brought them back from Vietnam with me that this day would come, they aren't human and it is time for them to do their rightful jobs." Argued David. Saya grabbed my arm and squez it tightly I tensed my whole body up holding my breath and all waiting for them to continue. "You know as well as I do that their blood is the only weapon...those girls are the only weapons we have against the Karapterians."**_

_**"Okay, okay...I'll tell them everything."**_

_**"Good I'll be by to take them tomorrow"**_

_**"Tomorrow!! It's too soon they won't go, especially Kiki she's a stubborn one reminds me of Kai when he was younger."**_

_**"Look George I'm very happy for you that you've grown attached to Kiki but you can't keep her"**_

_**"Not just Kiki Saya too I love them like the are my kids...I taught them Naicuronaisa"**_

_**"-sigh- Alright George I'll give you 2 days that's it then I'm coming for them ready or not and whether they like it or not." David walked out the doors leaving George, Saya, and I in silence I heard George scuffling his way towards us. I pushed Saya towards the doors at the other end of the hallway and she moved we ran down the hall not looking back and out the doors.**_

_**(George's POV) **_

_**I heard swift foot steps I turned the corner but the hall was empty I thought it was odd then it popped in my head I ran down the hall and burst into the room.**_

_**"SAYA, KIKI" I glanced around the empty room and punched the air in frustration, "Damn it they know" I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Kai's number he answered on the first ring.**_

_**"This better be important-"**_

_**"Not now Kai, Kiki and Saya are gone."**_

_**"WHAT?"**_

_**"They over heard me talking and I said something's that they weren't suppose to hear yet."**_

_**"What did you say?"**_

_**"I'll explain later, I know where Saya might be but Kiki's a different thing I have no clue where she could be she's too hard to get to know."**_

_**"No she's not but I know a spot"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the heart break yet to come and the Emotions running Deep

_**Chapter 4: **__**the heart break yet to come and the Emotions running Deep**_

_**(Kai's POV)**_

_**I hung up the phone and slipped it back into my pocket I was previously sitting on a fountain with Mao by my side when I got the call I quickly slid the phone in my pocket and walked towards my bike.**_

"_**Kai where are you going?" Called Mao crossing her arms and glaring at me,**_

"_**Not now Mao I have something important to do." I swung my leg over the bike and sat on the seat putting the key in the ignition.**_

"_**It's Kiki and Saya isn't it? Ever since they enter your life they've been nothing but a pain. Don't you think it's time to start a new life?" She actually started to make sense as she approached me. I looked at her then turned the key starting the bike I pulled on my helmet.**_

"_**You know what your right Mao I should start a new life." I started to pull away from the curb.**_

"_**Where are you going Kai?"**_

"_**I'm starting my new life WITH OUT YOU!" I hollered pulling off.**_

"_**KAI YOU'RE AN ASS" I hear her scream after me I sped off I drove heading towards the only secret spot that I knew about for Kiki praying that she was there and not at **__**The Cage**__**. I pulled back on the accelerator and picked up speed doing a wheelie and dodging a car as I ran through a red light not caring about anything but finding Kiki. I pulled over cutting the engine off and climbing off the bike I dropped my helmet to the ground and let it roll to the bike I walked in the a banded house and looked around it was dark even though it wasn't quite sunset yet. I walked through the silent house glancing around looking for her then I froze as I heard a person crying I dashed up the stairs and turned the corner. I gasped taking in the sight of Kiki the light from the cracks in the ceiling was shining down on her she was sitting in the center of the floor her knee length hair hanging down around her she slowly lifted her head up to see me I seen something I never seen before tears rolling down her cheeks.**_

"_**Kiki let's go home everyone's worried." I started towards her but she stood up I stopped my breath stuck in my throat. Her belly ring was shining and I studied her form it was amazing I shook my head and rushed over to her and grabbed her by the arm.**_

"_**Don't touch me Kai" She hollered she yanked away from me backing up to the wall.**_

"_**Kiki what's wrong with you?" I asked my eyes scanning her body and stopping to rest on her breast I quickly forced my eyes to her face.**_

"_**Kai…We aren't human…Saya and I aren't human that's why the creature came after us…That's why Haji Saya's Chevalier said only Saya and I can kill them. Kai I heard him…I heard George say it as clear as day, I'm not your sister, I'm nothing to you, Riku, or George…the only one that truly understands me is you."**_

_**My heart was beating through my chest as she said all of this, you seen her lips moving but you were barely listening.**_

"_**Kiki don't be stupid I care about you you're my sister for crying aloud now knock it off and let's go home, and about you not being human so what? I'll still be here for you and Saya, besides you look, act, and smell like a human to me, sniff, sniff emphasize on the smell part you reek." I said jokingly, she smiled and whipped her eyes coming to me and allowing me to wrap my arms around her in a hug she leaned her head into my chest calming down a little.**_

"_**I wish we can stay like this forever" she whispered, "Just the two of us we understand each other completely…your like my B.F. Kai."**_

_**(Her B.F.? HER BOYFRIEND I'M LIKE HER BOYFRIEND?) "Uh… excuse me?"**_

"_**My Best Friend Kai B.F. DUH!" she laughed her soft laughter sounding like a bell.**_

"_**Oh right" (The truth is I wanted to make time stop just so I could hold her against my body longer and never let her go inhaling her perfume…I'm falling for Kiki…HELL WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT I'VE FALLEN FOR HER THE FIRST DAY I MET HER)"Let's go home" She smiled at me and we walked down the stairs together and outside where there was a group of boys surrounding my bike.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: **__**The Explanation**_

_**(Normal POV)**_

"_**Hey can you get away from my brother's Bike" I asked looking at the guys who seemed to be annoyed that we showed up.**_

"_**Oh so this is your brother's bike? Well this is our turf that he parked on and we don't like when people trespass on our property." I arched my eye brow at them and scoffed.**_

"_**Who declared this your property? I'm pretty sure it wasn't the Fucking president or mayor" I said snapping at them and feeling my blood began to boil.**_

"_**Calm down Kiki it's not worth it." Said Kai I looked at him and shook my head at him.**_

"_**Kai it is worth it who do they think they are anyway?" I said looking at him in disbelief. The guy closest to me stepped up glaring at me then looked at Kai.**_

"_**She better watch her pretty little mouth before I shut it for her." Kai glared at the guy and clenched his fists.**_

"_**If you touch my sister I'll beat you down." Growled Kai at the guy who snickered and decided to call Kai a bluff.**_

"_**Prove it then hit me" He pushed Kai and Kai swung his fist colliding with the guy's jaw. The other guy's ran up towards Kai and I ran in front of Kai they started laughing which only made me angry.**_

"_**You're going to regret laughing at me" I said darkly and spun lifting up my leg and hitting the first guy in the face he spun quickly and hit the ground hard. Kai and I spun fighting everyone that decided to come at us, Kai just hit a guy when another one ran at him with a knife. "KAI!" I screamed and ran in front of him the guy slammed the knife into my side instead of Kai's.**_

"_**KIKI!" He hollered I slammed my knee into the guy's face and smirked knowing I broke his nose and then fell back grabbing the knife out of my side and letting it fall. Kai picked me up and ran me to the bike he put me on the bike and climbed on I wrapped my left arm around his waist while I held my left side with my right arm. "Hold on Kiki I'll get you to the hospital" He said through his dark sleek helmet that covered everything but his eyes.**_

"_**No, bring me home Kai" I said as we pulled to a stop at a light, I was breathing in rhythm with the throbbing in my side.**_

"_**Yeah but Kiki you're seriously hurt and need it to be checked out."**_

"_**Kai I'll let dad wrap it up just bring me home…Please?" I asked knowing that he will bring me home if I threw a tantrum fit but I was too tired to throw one.**_

"_**Alright I'll take you home but your first priority is to bandage it up alright?" He turned back to look at me and I nodded my head quickly then we sped off when the light turned green.**_

"_**WHAT HAPPENED?" screamed Saya running to Kai and I, I just shook my head letting her know that she'll find out later.**_

"_**Saya…No Riku go grab the first aid kit from the bathroom hurry" Said Kai when his little brother with light brown hair and dark eyes walked into the room to see why Saya had screamed like she did. He hurried from the room to return shortly with the first aid kit he handed it to Saya who made Kai and Riku turn around until she was done fixing my wound up.**_

"_**Thanks Saya" I said rubbing the bandages then looking at Kai who was still looking angry and upset. "Kai what's wrong?"**_

"_**You were stabbed because of me." He slammed his fist into his open palm, "If I wasn't so stupid I wouldn't have even parked there."**_

"_**Kai it wasn't your fault I mean come on now I was the one that went there and you only came to bring me home so it's not your fault at all." I said trying to cheer him up a bit.**_

"_**Kiki if I was only fast enough like you or stronger I would have been able to handle those guys." He said looking even more depressed then before.**_

"_**Kai it wasn't your fault and your absolutely strong enough but there were too many guys for you to handle by yourself so I had to help you out you're my brother and one of my Best Friends." I said giggling and hugging him tightly he hugged me back smiling a little.**_

"_**Thanks Kiki" There was a knock at the door and we all walked to it and opened the door standing there was the boy, "Haji!" Said Saya she looked from him to me and back.**_

"_**What are you doing here?" Asked Kai, Haji glanced in Kai's direction and ignored him walking into the house Kai went to grab him but I stopped him quickly by grabbing his hand and holding it he looked at me.**_

_**"Kai, you remember when I said you'll get an explanation?" He nodded his head, "Well he's part of the explanation, Saya must of known he was coming or something let's go find your dad and get this thing over with because...Saya and I won't be seeing you for a while...or maybe any more." I released his hand and walked towards the kitchen where his dad was waiting for everyone Saya sat in the chair next to mine while Haji stood by her side and Kai sat on the kitchen counter and Riku sat opposite of me. Everyone stared at each other before Kai's father cleared his throat he looked from Saya to Haji to me then sighed.**_

_**"Alright here's the truth about Saya and Kiki, We all know there adopted but what you Kai and Riku don't know is that. Saya and Kiki are...different from us" said George his light blue eyes avoiding Riku's.**_

_**"Different how dad?" asked Riku,**_

_**"We aren't human our whole lives we been living lies." I quickly yelled, I dashed from the room heading up to my room where I slammed the door and tossed myself on the bed.**_

_**"I really wish she wouldn't storm out like that" Said George sighing some,**_

_**"You don't expect her to storm out? I mean we had to find out by accident Dad we over heard you and David arguing I don't blame." Cried Saya and she ran up the stairs she ran into her room and slammed her door locking it and tossing herself on the bed.**_

_**"I'm going to go check Kiki, Haji will you check on Saya?" Asked Kai who still didn't want to trust him completely Haji nodded in silence and headed up the stairs after Kai. Kai knocked on the door and there was no reply, "Kiki come on open up it's me" there was some scuffles and he heard the door unlock he pulled it open and walked in and sat on the bed next to Kiki who was looking at a book with a picture of Saya, Riku, George, and Kai smiling while Kiki just stood there her neck in Kai's arm.**_

_**"Kai...he's sending us away...he's sending Saya and I away with David, I don't want to go." Kiki said softly, Kai looked at the picture then at Kiki noticing how much she changed from the little shy girl to a 18 year old girl.**_

_**"Then don't, stay here with Riku, dad, and I" said Kai, she looked at him and smiled.**_

_**"I wish I could but if I stay it'll just put you all in danger and I don't want that but I'm going to miss you a lot." Kai didn't want to say it but he thought it he would miss her terribly too he reached behind his neck and unclipped his chain and placed it around Kiki's neck. "Kai...this is your chain that you got from your mother" said Kiki shocked because he's never taken it off before.**_

_**"Yeah I know I'm going to let you wear it for awhile take good care of it for me will ya?" She smiled and nodded after a few more hours of talking everyone met in the kitchen to eat in awkward silence then went to bed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: **__**Daddy don't go**_

_**(Kiki POV) I awoke to the sound of smashing glass I quickly slipped from my bed and made my way down the dark hallway easing my way down the stairs and to the kitchen the backdoor was open and I clicked on the light and screamed.**_

_**"Kiki what is it?" asked Kai stopping by my side then he seen it there was a guy with eyes blood red standing in our kitchen, George was there and he seemed to know the guy he eased his way to the guy. Saya, and Riku came and was watching with Kai and I as George was talking quietly to the guy suddenly Saya and I spaced out hearing an all to familiar song we spun around trying to find the source of the song.**_

_**"Where is it coming from?" asked Riku,**_

_**"You can hear it too Riku?" asked Saya he nodded then there was yelling we turned and watched in horror as the man started transforming into a Karapterian I quickly pushed Riku behind me and looked at Saya.**_

_**"W-what is that thing?" asked Kai**_

_**"That's a Karapterian, those are the things that Saya and I have to fight and that we can only kill" I explained it screeched at us and ran off George ran after it, "No George" I called I growled and ran up to my room where I grabbed my hip hugger jeans tugging them on with a black tank top and tugged on my sneakers and ran out of the house. Saya ran behind me telling Kai to stay here with Riku but I knew him to well for that. We heard the creature and ran in the direction of it's cries and got there in time to see it hit George he went flying and hit the ground Saya and I ran to him and bent down checking on him he was okay only a few scratches. Haji appeared and I held out my hand for my sword and he handed it to me and handed Saya's to her but she shook her head and didn't want to take it, I grabbed her sword from Haji and grabbed her arm. "Saya we have to fight this thing, we have to protect everyone from it including Kai, Riku, and George now take your sword and help me fight." she shook her head crying.**_

_**"I don't want to fight...I don't want to be like that anymore" she said George grabbed her sword and ran at the Karapterian and started fighting it.**_

_**"NO" I screamed I ran forward but Haji grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go I looked back at him, "LET GO OF ME, HE'LL BE KILLED" I screamed in his face.**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard George yell in pain I spun to see the Karapterians claw dripping with his blood I slammed my hand into Haji's stomach and pulled free of his grasp and ran at the creature.**_

_**"YOU BASTARD DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and cut my finger letting the blood slide down my sword I jumped up and brought the sword down but the Karapterian smacked me out of the way and I hit a parked car making a huge dent in it's door.**_

_**"KIKI" screamed Saya she ran to George and checked on him then grabbed her sword and sighed, "Haji come on." I quickly climbed to my feet and ran at the Karapterian again and sliced his arm off I watched as it's arm began turning to stone. Saya came at it her eye's glowing red I ran to George and dropped to my knees then Kai was there and yelling about what happened and crying about his father.**_

_**"Dad...dad hang on please" cried Kai it pained me to tears, to see Kai so hurt.**_

_**"D-Daddy?" we all spun to see Riku standing there in his pajamas,**_

_**"Riku stay back" Cried Saya but he ignored her and ran to his father and dropped to his knees crying and shaking his father as it began to pour down rain.**_

_**"Daddy don't go...please stay with us" Cried Riku, George smiled and laughed.**_

_**"I'm not going anywhere sport I would never leave you and your brother or your sister's how could I? I love you all too much" said George. David appeared with people and took him in a stretcher to a truck where they drove off with him, Riku tried to chase the truck but was stopped by Kai. I glared at Saya who was standing there crying in Haji's arms I climbed to my feet and thrust my fist out slamming it into her cheek she fell to the ground and held her face and looked up at me.**_

"_**K-Kiki" she said still shocked that I had just punched her, I had my head held down and Riku was staring at me why Kai still had his arm around him.**_

"_**T-This is your fault Saya" I said my head still down but you could tell that I was crying because my shoulders were heaving slightly.**_

"_**No it's not" protested Saya.**_

"_**LIAR…*sob* YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HELP ME FIGHT…YOU WERE SCARED. IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST TAKEN THE DAMN SWORD AND HELPED ME OUT WE COULD OF KILLED IT." I screamed at her, I lifted my head up and tears were running down my face quickly I kicked off the ground and tackled her and hit her again I grabbed her shirt and shook her harshly. Haji ran over and grabbed me but I spun around and kicked him in the gut and sent him flying. "DON'T TOUCH ME I HATE YOU…I HATE YOU ALL" I turned to Saya, "If George dies leaving Riku and Kai with no father…I'll never forgive you" I ran pass Kai and Riku in the direction that the truck was heading but David appeared in front of me.**_

"_**Saya…Kiki you need to come with me to." I held up my hand standing in front of him,**_

"_**I know what I have to do because Saya isn't going to do diddly squat except get in my way." I was still holding my sword tightly in my hand the sheath was back on it, David nodded and said.**_

"_**I'll give you a few minutes to say good bye" I looked back and shook my head,**_

"_**I have no family to say goodbye too…especially not Saya." I turned and as I did Kai released Riku and ran towards me he tackled me to the ground and pinned my arms to the ground.**_

"_**HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS KIKI? YOU HAVE FAMILY I'M YOUR FAMILY, SO IS RIKU AND SAYA" yelled Kai I looked at Kai with no emotion.**_

"_**Kai get off of me" I said in a cold dead voice, "I care for you that's why I'm leaving I LOVE YOU AND RIKU…and I love what little friends I have here so I'm going so I can protect everyone." I pushed him off of me and climbed to my feet, "besides if I don't make it back you'll always have one sister." I said shooting a icy glare at Saya I turned to David, "Where are they taking George?" I asked he looked at me and then shook his head.**_

_**"That's confidential information"**_

_**"Confidential information???? I MAY NOT BE HIS REAL DAUGHTER BUT I AM HIS DAUGHTER AND YOU WILL TELL ME OR YOU CAN KISS MY HELP GOOD BYE" I screamed at him he sighed and nodded.**_

_**"Alright they are taking him to a secret headquarters where they will run tests on him and everything else." said David quickly,**_

_**"Tests to see if he's able to come home soon right?" asked Riku nobody answered him so I decided to,**_

_**"No Riku tests to see if he changes into one of those Damn creatures those Karapterians...David I want to see him before I go" David nodded and pointed to a parked van, "David...I want us all to see him before I go one last time as a complete family." David looked at me then to the rest of the family and nodded we all walked to the car quickly and piled into the car where we rode in silence Haji and Saya sitting in the first row of seats why I sat in the way, way back with Kai. I stared out the window the image of George replaying in my head every 5 minutes, (He's not going to make it I just know he isn't) I thought to myself then I felt Kai give my arm a soft squeeze I looked at him and gave a quick smile. We pulled up to the building and we entered it we walked down a hall and Riku was the first to spot his father he ran to the glass window and looked in at him we all dashed to it and looked through to see a blonde headed woman with blue eyes and glasses taking a blood sample. She looked up and spotted us and left the room coming out she looked at David and nudged her head towards a room he nodded and went to the room waiting for her she turned to us.**_

_**"You can go see George now" I didn't wait to thank her or wait for anything I ran into the room and stopped by the side of the bed, he opened his eyes slowly and smiled.**_

_**"Kiki...heh your so beautiful, I need you to do me a favor...we both know I'm not going to make it...I-I need you to keep a eye on Riku and Kai for me." He laughed a little which brought tears to my eyes, "No I'm only kidding...I want you to take care of yourself and no matter what anyone says your family." I smiled then he turned to Kai and the others that had just came in we talked to him one after one then he handed a key to Kai it was the key to the restaurant then I watched in horror as he closed his eyes and the line on the screen went flat. I ran from the room and into the next room where David was, David just looked at me I turned from him picking up a chair and throwing it at the wall, I started trashing the room throwing chairs kicking over tables and smashing vases. Kai and Riku came in holding hands and I was sitting in the middle of the wreckage staring at the ground Saya came in being sympathized by Haji.**_

_**"We will have a private funeral for George in 2 or 3 days okay?" asked the woman doctor I looked at her.**_

_**"David who is this woman?" I asked shooting her a look that says say another word and it'll slit your throat.**_

_**"Kiki this is Julia, Julia this is Kiki, Saya, Kai, Riku, and Haji" David introduced us they all exchanged greetings I looked at her remembering her now and nodded but remained where I was, "Come on I'll show you guys your rooms for the night" said David.**_

_**"Thanks but no thanks David...I rather sleep home tonight" I said and walked away from the room and out of the building I walked down the street taking the direction to the house, Kai ran after me trying to stop me.**_

_**"Kiki stop" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back I looked at him with dead eyes, "Look we need to be together at a time like this alright? I mean we need you, all of us...we are all family and we all need to plan his funeral together....Naicuronaisa" as he said these words it reminded me of when George use to say it and I smiled and shrugged sighing slightly and letting Kai lead me back to the building. We all fell asleep in the same room consulting each other about everything that had just happened in the day, we told stories of when we used to get on George's last nerves playing around.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: **__**The funeral and the departure**_

_**(Kai's POV) I held my breath as I escorted Kiki up to the funeral she had looked great even if she didn't feel it, she was wearing a black gown and she had her hair in the style my dad had always tried to get her in it was two buns with two curls hanging down in her face. When we finally approached the coffin it was me who looked away first and not Kiki I clasped my hand around the Key to the restaurant that was now occupying space in my pocket. After we removed the coffin from the said Church and buried it, we went to eat, it was another awkward silence meal like that morning for Breakfast Riku was only playing with his food while Kiki and Saya refused to even look at each other. As for me I couldn't keep my eye's and mind off of her Kiki lifted her head and her eyes were red from crying she spotted me watching her and smiled a little and stood up walking from the room. I couldn't help but to rush out of the room and hold her in my arms comforting her, but I knew I had to be strong for the others especially Riku who has taken this pretty hard. I looked over and noticed that Kiki was leaned close to Riku and was having a silent conversation with him, when she sat back up straightly Riku looked at her and nodded his head and began to eat. She looked over and her eyes caught mine and we held the gaze, she smiled and blushed slightly and I didn't know why until I seen that our waiter wad flirting with her. I felt the muscles in my jaw tightened as I grew jealous, **__ Why am I getting so jealous over something like this? Can it be that I've fallen in love with my sister, STEP, you could practically date her' __**Mao's advice had popped into my head and I shook my head quickly, "No…no way" I said aloud thinking that I had said it in my head,**_

"_**Kai what's wrong?" asked Kiki I looked up at her and narrowed my brows.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I asked feeling slightly confused,**_

"_**You just said No, no way as if something was wrong" replied Kiki my eyes widened slightly,**_

"_**Oh, nothing I just thought that I had said that in my head…just ignore what ever it was I said alright?" he asked she nodded. Then the waiter was there and handing her a paper she took it and looked at it for a minute then shook her head and gave it back to him, but he wasn't taking no for an answer and reached it out to her again and I grew angry and grabbed his wrist tightly. "Look, she said no so leave her alone can't you tell that we're mourning over a lost one?" I snapped at the waiter, then released his wrist he nodded quickly and walked from the table and Kiki gave me a look of gratitude. Kiki walked from the table and headed towards the bathrooms, "Saya, I want you to go and try and settle this thing between you and Kiki" I replied she looked at me then nodded her head. She climbed to her feet and walked from the table I could tell that she was feeling hesitant about the whole situation, because the last time they were face to face and speaking was the night dad had died and Kiki had got into a fight with Saya and blamed her for not helping her kill the creature that killed dad.**_

_**(Kiki's POV)**_

_**I stepped out of the stall to see Saya standing there I glared at her and walked to the sink, I turned on the water and wet my hands then I soaped them up washing them the rinsed them off. I grabbed the handle on the hand towel dispenser,**_

"_**Kiki, will you at least look at me?" asked Saya I shot her such a dirty look that it made her look away from me. "Well…would you at least speak to me then?"**_

"_**Why, what words would I possibly have in my mind, heart, or soul that could possibly be for you except for the fact that, I…can't…stand you right now so go away" I shot at her.**_

"_**Kiki, I don't care how many times you say it or think it, it's not my fault George was killed" snapped Saya back,**_

"_**YES!, YES IT WAS SAYA! If you would of just jumped in the fight and helped me" as I screamed at her I yanked down on the lever harder and harder to get paper towel to dry my hands.**_

"_**NO, NO it wasn't" she yelled back, I yanked the lever down and it snapped off in my hand and I glared at her with my eyes glowing pink, I felt my canines which were sharper now and pointed. I felt them with my tongue and noticed that they were pointed like fangs, she took several steps away from me and I dropped the lever on the floor and snatched the paper towel tearing it and wiping my hands dry. I balled it up and threw it in the trash bumping pass Saya, I stormed from the bathroom I rushed to the table and grabbed my bag that I let Haji hold and turned to Kai avoiding eye contact,**_

"_**I…have to go, I love you guys" I said hugging Riku then Kai, before they got to say anything I rushed from the restaurant. Saya walked to the table still trembling,**_

"_**Saya what happened?" asked Haji in a **_


End file.
